


Kiss With A Fist

by reinadefuego



Series: doubledrabbles [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Community: doubledrabbles, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "Hey, big guy." Scar looks pissed. "Need a hand?"Written for challenge 000 - "author's choice" at doubledrabbles.
Series: doubledrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700842
Kudos: 17
Collections: Double Drabbles: 200-word stories





	Kiss With A Fist

Lex rubs her eyes and instinctively reaches for a comb to brush her hair with and tie it back. She was woken by some alarm; which one she's not sure of.

Her hand lands on a knife instead. Right. She's not on Earth, and her bags are still in the cargo bay. Now she can't just go to the salon for product either unless they turn the ship around or find a store out near Pluto.

She eases herself up and groans. The bed's hard and uncomfortable but it appears this is her new home. One Lex should probably make her own by way of unpacking her shit.

The alarm's still blaring, Lex realises once she walks out of her room. Not once in the past forty-eight hours has that foreboded anything good.

"Hey, big guy," Lex calls out, feet quiet on the cold metal floor, knife in hand. They haven't been boarded by alien pirates, have they? "You alright?"

Scar grunts. The alarm continues, a piercing siren that rings in her ears.

Alexa turns the corner and her jaw drops. Oh. His fist is partially lodged in a table. Scar looks pissed. She smirks and asks, "Need a hand?"


End file.
